What Becomes of a Swordsman
by SuperSmashMistress
Summary: Marth has been invited to become part of the Super Smash Brothers. His kingdom has gradually started rejecting him, so he uses it as the perfect op. to get away for awhile, but only finds himself faced with more hardships.. Eventual Marth x Roy
1. A Trick to the Eyes

Hey guys! So this is my first story. It's a fic that will be following Marth in his hardships, adventures, battles, and relationships.

**Why is it rated T? **  
Well, I like to be cautious. There's not any bad language or anything like that, it's just that there may be some offensive comments made... -baps Captain Falcon-

C.F: T.T

Also, there will be shounen-ai..so yeah. I'm just playing it safe for now.

-

What Becomes of a Swordsman

Chapter One: A Trick to the Eyes

The colorful lands buzzed with excitement. Something big was happening today. . something that had not occurred in years. This time around, though, it was to be greater than in the past. It was to be huge.

'**The gathering of some of the greatest fighters from many different worlds is returning to the Mushroom Kingdom area! The Smash Brothers are reuniting! New faces shall emerge!'**

Marth looked at the sign with his deep, sad eyes. The events that were to take place did not bother him; it was what had happened before he'd received an invitation to join the Smash Brothers that was eating at his insides. He tried to brush the thoughts aside and focus on the clear, solid path before him. He hugged his cloak around his long, slender body out of nervousness and walked towards what looked like a gigantic mushroom with little black eyes. In front of the odd mushroom was a large gate with golden letters on either section of the two-part gate. 'S.M'

_'So this is Smash Mansion…Odd design…'_ The young man thought to himself as he moved forward once more. His strides were naturally quick and swift and his feet appeared to barely graze the ground by the elegant way in which he carried himself. It only took a minute or so for him to reach the gate which was just open enough for him to slip through with ease. His inner nervousness expanded the closer he got to the door.

When he stepped onto the first of a mere three steps the door pulled open, causing him to pause. He felt anxious to see who or what was on the other side and his heart lightened some when he say a short, stout man with a slight curl to his thick mustache. "Ah-ha! There you are-a! You must-a be Marth-a, I'mma Mario! Come in!"

Marth chuckled, not bothering to try and correct the pronunciation of his name seeing that the fellow had a heavy Italian accent, and reached down to shake the friendly man's hand before the two of them entered the mansion.

"Wow…." He said under his breath. The one called Mario smiled up at him before politely parting ways with the prince. Marth clung to his traveling cloak as he stared around at the main hall. It was vibrantly colored and filled with an equally as colorful assortment of people. He had never seen so many different kinds of creatures and humanoids in all his travels. The overwhelming sight of all of them temporarily drug his mind from what plagued him.

As the blue-haired prince of a faraway land stood a bit distant from the crowd, a spandex-wearing, helmeted man eyed him. "Hey," he murmured from the side of his mouth, elbowing a slightly short teenager to his right. "Check out that chick . . She's a looker, eh?"

"Who?" the teen with wild, red hair blinked before his eyes turned in the direction that Captain Falcon was looking. He stared for a moment and squinted his eyes… the one with blue hair looked strangely familiar. "Yeah..," he started, "But . . are you positive that's a she?"

"Duh! What kind of fruit-loop guy would go out looking like that, kid?" He slugged the teen in the shoulder. "C'mon. Watch a master work his charm."

Roy rolled his bright blue eyes and followed as Captain Falcon walked over to Marth. He stood back a couple feet and watched, arms folding over his chest.

Marth looked over at the two men, fixing his treasured tiara on his head and regaining his posture. Before he knew it, the odd looking one in tight clothing had flung an arm around his slender (unarmored) shoulders. "Hey sweet-cheeks," Captain Falcon started. "Martha, is it? What's a gorgeous lady like you doin' here?"

Marth's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. _'Great gods! They think I'm a woman!'_ He shouted in his mind. His face flushed a bright red. The most he could do was not to yell and cause a scene to prevent further embarrassment to himself, so he shoved the man's arm away quickly a spoke, his voice making it clear that he was not female.

"I've come here to fight."

The prince bowed politely and took and single step back, throwing the cloak over his shoulders to allow it to land freely behind him. He was not clad in his armor at the time and by this, his light blue tunic revealed that he most certainly was **NOT** endowed with breasts.

Captain Falcon jumped back, shock on his face. He went pale, then blushed as the ornery young red-head behind him began cracking up, buckling over a little bit with his hands to his abdomen. "Well, th-there's you're fruit-loop, eh, Falcon?" Roy cackled.

The Altean had never heard the term 'fruit-loop' before, but it seemed to be one of those things that a person would catch on to immediately. His deep blues began to well up with tears at the boy's laughter due to sheer embarrassment and he was quick to escape through the crowd before he broke down in front of the two.

-

What do you think? R&R, please! This will be continued.

Edit Fixed a couple mistakes thanks to some good reviews. () Wahh..Dyslexia?

SSBM characters © Nintendo

Story © Cheyenne Wheeler


	2. Then Came the Fire

Chey: Hola muchachos! Soooooooo...I was doodling today during 1st period and I was inspired to actually touch this bad-boy up and submit. I'm anticipating SSBB...which reminded me..I have people that actually wanna read my stuff! OO Surprise surprise..

Marth: Mmhmm...Just like you to leave this wonderful fans waiting...for, oh..about half a year? --

Chey: ;-; I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I'm typing the 3rd chapter tonight...atleast I'm starting on it! Don't kill me. (Yeah, I know I type in short chapters...but I like keeping my ideas seperate, so, I split each one up.)

--

**What Becomes of a Swordsman**

**Chapter 2: Then Came the Fire**

_'So, it's going to be like this?'_ Marth thought to himself as he walked up the spiral staircase that led up to the rooms each Smasher had been assigned.

Deep in his gut, the prince was being torn up with inflating anxiety. He wasn't so sure if accepting his invitation was such a good idea anymore. Back in Altea, no one really got close enough to him to truly _know_ who he was, no matter what they themselves assumed. Times were hard there, but for some reason he felt as if meeting all these new people would be harder.

His slender hand reached for the door handle to the room labeled with a solid number 5. With the silver knob right near his grasp, the door creaked open where he noticed a single blue eye peering at him from the inside of the room. "Ah..the pretty-boy.."

Marth frowned but after a moment the figure on the other side of the door moved out of the way and the door opened fully. His eyes met with the shorter male's and they both blinked, stuck in an awkward silence for a bit until the Altean spoke up with a timid, "Excuse me.."

Roy smirked and stepped aside, shutting the door after the other fellow made his way inside. He watched as the blue-haired man kept his distance while organizing his things in a way which seemed compulsive. After some time in silence, the slightly stalkier one chuckled. "Just so you know, I wasn't laughing at you earlier."

"It doesn't matter," was the simple reply first given by Marth as he hung a glistening breastplate of armor up on a hook near his claimed bed. After unconsciously fixing his bangs in the reflection the armor gave off, he turned and gazed in the teen's direction. "It's not like I haven't heard worse.."

"Maybe if you cut that hair of y"

"Excuse me?" Marth retorted, "If you actually brushed your hair, it would be longer than mine."

Roy's brows rose up to the edge of his headband and he seemed to puff up a bit in the cheeks. He wanted to shoot back with a smug reply, but he knew that the one before him was correct in his statement. "Well, uhh…," he began, coughing once to try and cloak his stutter. "Ahh,..forget it! No good, royal piece..," Roy muttered, flopping over on his roommate's bed.

Marth sighed, watching the younger one with a stern gaze. "That's mine.." he stated.

The firey teen grabbed the items Marth had placed on the bed previously and flung them off in his own little temper tantrum. After the final item, the Falchion, clattered on the floor, the two made eye contact..and in an instant, Marth snatched the sword off the ground. Upon straightening, the glaring tip of the blade was right at the younger male's throat.

"I'll have you know," the prince began, " I wont tolerate having a little boy as my roommate."

With a snarl, Marth drew back the blade a turned around, making a move toward the other bed that had previously been Roy's.

" And I--gyah! " Marth clattered the the ground, falling under the stout form of Roy that had tackled him with hot-headed temperment.

"And I'll have you know that I've handled men twice your size with three times your skill, your highness!" The general retorted, grabbing his target's head in a lock against the breastplate of the Pharaen armour he donned.

The two men clashed and wrestled about on the floor of their shared room. The clatter of Roy's armour both their limbs could be heard throughout the majority of the mansion. After the first few moments, the legendary hero of time, known as Link, clambered up the staircase with a bag chocked full of various projectiles. He started around to the room marked in a golden number five, but his concern got the best of him.

Link plopped the back down and hurried to the next room over; the source of the commotion. He shoved open the door to see the two in a tangle of firsts, shins, and utter rage.

"Whoa, guys!" he called, seeing the disposition of them both before running in and jerking the two apart by the gatherings of their cloaks. "What's going on?" He said in the calmest voice he could while trying to hold two flustered men apart.

--

Link: -sigh- Yeah, a cliff hanger as soon as I get to be in it...

Chey: Don't worry, there will be more of teh Link! So we're beginning to open up on the character's personalities...or are we?

Roy: As long as you don't wait another half year to finish a pathetic excuse for a chapter! D

Chey: -() Review, por favor? 3

SSBM characters © Nintendo

Story © Cheyenne Wheeler


End file.
